In the back of their minds :: Samtina
by AlwaysChangingColors
Summary: Alright guys. This is a Samtina FanFic. It'll probably be in chapters so just be patient if you like it. This is canon up to Season 4, but Tina isn't crazy obsessed with Blaine. She's single and...crushing. This is going to switch from Tina to Sam's perspective, and you'll know from the differences in text. Sorry if it's confusing!
1. In the Beginning (Chp 1)

**Alright guys. This is a Samtina FanFic. It'll probably be in chapters so just be patient if you like it. This is canon up to Season 4, but Tina isn't crazy obsessed with Blaine. She's single and...crushing. This is going to switch from Tina to Sam's perspective, and you'll know from the differences in text. Sorry if it's confusing!**

**The Beginning:**

It wasn't her fault. It really wasn't. She couldn't help the way she stared at him and not Mike during Bieber. And she couldn't help thinking about him the times she did, when dating Mike and not. Sam was always the guy in the back of her mind. A cute, sexy, goofy, nerdy guy who was..somewhat out of her league. She didn't want to lower herself, but the idea came to her mind more than once of what if.

The fact that Brittany and Sam were an actual thing made her gag, and when Blaine spilled his guts to her about Sam, all she wanted to do was say she felt the same, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell her best friend that she liked her other friend who was- It was all a jumbly mess and that's why she couldn't say anything.

_Sam was with Brittany. That was no lie. He liked the blonde. Granted he wasn't sure why half the time, but he was. He felt the need to protect her since Santana left, but in the back of his mind, he always felt like a bigger brother and not like a boyfriend. Though when he kissed the blonde he felt something different. She tasted like Cherry Lip Gloss always, and she made him laugh. But the sibling thought always came into his mind._

_Blaine? What? Blaine liked him? Well, he could see it, that was for sure. He knew he was attractive, and he made himself work for that body, but Blaine? He just thought they were bros. But let's get back to that body. Was that all he was to Brittany? She told him he wouldn't need much after high school. She didn't push him. She didn't help him. What kinda girlfriend is that?! he just shook it off and went along with life as it was. Accepting it and making it by._

**_Guilty Pleasures._**

Boy, did Tina know that well. Sam was more than a guilty pleasure. He was like that Teen Idol that girls hang on their walls and think about when they have anything better to do. But glee wasn't about Sam. That was about the fun things that could happen with them together. Maybe they'd be partners sometime? More often than not, she'd catch herself staring at the boy, and then he'd look back, pushing his bangs from his face and smirk at her. A blush would cover her lips and they would go on. However this was the time to make Sam blush.

**Scary, Sporty, Baby, Posh, and Ginger.** The Spice Girls. It was perfect, and if she could say so herself, they did a pretty great cover. After the performance Tina went over to Sam;

"Did you like the performance, Sammy?" She asked with a small laugh, trying not to grin as she did. Though it was so tempting to gloat from time to time.

_"Yeah, I loved it. Really. I was...It made me get out of my seat." He'd never admit that TSG had a special place in his heart. And Tina being one made it better, oh, and Brittany too of course._

Tina bit her lip as she fake punched his arm, just begging a grin not to form. "Yeah. I saw you. It was fun. Glad you were so into it."

Sam shrugged and opened his arms about to say something else while talking with his hands and Tina took it upon her to sit on his lap playfully. Her arms draped around his neck and she put on a fake British accent as she spoke to him again.

_"Oh. Well hello there."_

"Yes, Darling, I'm so glad you looovveed the performance. And thank you for making such a comfortable chair.."

_"Well you made a great Scary, T. Though I kinda thought you'd fit Baby better... So you and Unique should've switched. Unpopular opinion. And Thor agrees."_

The boy pointed to his shirt with the action figure and gave a nod. Tina let out a laugh and she gave a nod as well. Not so much agreeing, just hoping she wouldn't say something stupid and ruin their playful banter.

"Well.. I think I should go get changed..One can only sit in Pink Leopard for so long."

Sam smiled and looked the girl up and down once more. A tight pink leopard outfit wasn't unappealing to the eye, but he should've been looking at Brittany, who at the moment, wasn't in the room. "Well.. If you really gotta go.." He said reluctantly unwrapping his arms from her waist and opening his arms once more.

That was the moment that made Tina second guess everything. He lingered. "Well.. Uhm.. Yeah." She muttered out. "And I gotta take out this fake tongue ring, too. See?" The girl asked awkwardly showing the boy the fake stud. "I wanted to go all out for Scary."

She smiled, getting up from his lap and leaving the room to change. Her head in confusion and her heart the same.

_Sam just gawked as she left. She had a tongue piercing. Holy crap. And he lingered. All he could think about in that moment was how he missed the familiar weight on his lap, and how he didn't want to let go. He was hooked. It was sudden and at the same time, it wasn't. They'd always been friends. Tina was the one he talked nerdy things with if Artie wasn't around. She talked comics, and even Avatar with him and never got bored. He wasn't sure why, because he was sure he was boring, but there she was. In the back of his mind._

So there they were, in the back of each others minds, and Sam with Brittany and Tina.. Still getting over Mike. Tina would never admit it, but it was hard to forget if your ex-boyfriend kept coming back to help with the one thing that kept you sane, and the tattoo always in her skin. Make Change Forever. A clever switch but she'd always remember the real meaning. Sometimes it made her skin crawl just because..

_**Alright kids! We've got work to do. We've got a lot of work before regionals.**_

That day in the choir room Tina kept stealing glances at Sam, and when she went to pay attention, he did the same to her. Brittany wasn't there again. And he didn't know why, but something about Tina was drawing him to her. He couldn't help but notice the way her long dark chocolate hair with golden tips fell over her shoulders. And how every dress curved to her body just right. What was weird to most was perfect, and he hated himself for just noticing it.

The bell rang and all the kids scattered out. Except Sam, he stayed and waited for Tina.

_"Hey T?"_

"Yeah?"  
_"I've, uh, got a question."_  
"And I might have an answer.."

He paused unsure of how to ask. He obviously couldn't ask her on a date no matter what his emotions said in their hormone driven ways. So instead he went the safe route. She knew he had dyslexia and he'd use his home field advantage.

_"Can you be my Tutor..? Mrs.P said I need one because if I don't get help I might fail Senior Year.. and I kinda don't wanna do that." The boy said with a nervous laugh._

"Of course, Sammy.. you have my number, and I'm almost always free, so just..call me when you've got time in your schedule."

**Alright guys. That was the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'll be writing more because I'm on a Samtina hook as of late. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I'm back again with a second 'chapter' of Samtina. I hope you guys liked the first. Please don't be afraid to message me with suggestions questions, comments or complaints. Thanks for reading, favoring, and all that jazz.

There he stood. In his marvel covered shirt, in his nerded-out bed room surrounded by everything, and everything reminded him of something else. Relating to Brittany, and then to Tina, and staying on Tina. This was insane. He shouldn't be feeling this way while dating Brittany. He knew better than to do stuff like this after being cheated on, and being the tool used to cheat.

His phone tumbled in his hands and he didn't know which to do first. Call Brittany or Tina. If he called Brittany he'd read -or try to- the speech he wrote and it would end. And he would hear her cry and then Santana would be all up in his grill about nonsense because she really does care when she wants no one to think she does. Though, if she called Tina, fun could be had while flirting over math and science. Obviously the latter sounded better...Except for the part where he was still in a relationship with Brittany. After mulling it over for a bit longer he did the right thing and called Brittany.

The phone rang, and rang and rang, and just as it was about to go to voicemail, the phone was answered.

"Tubbington's Psychic readings how may I help you?"

"Britt?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh. Hey. I think you called the wrong line...or tubbington changed my ringtone. Bad tubbington. What's up?"

Just then his mouth went dry and he couldn't for words. A girl he worked so hard to get he was now letting go. Though, he figured he might have to sometime soon with the way Santana was breathing down his neck.

"Alright. Britt. I'm sorry, but-"

"Hold on. Tubbington is smoking again and lady tubbington is holding the lighter."

A sigh left Sam's lips. She wasn't making this any easier for him.

"Alright, I'm back." The girl said cheery as usual.

"We gotta talk, Britt. I think-"

"Can I say something first?" Brittany asked interrupting him. Sam nodded though she couldn't see it, and the blonde continued anyways. "So Santana came over a few days ago. She was in town on a break or something. And she said it wasn't cheating, but we did the same thing when I was with Artie, and he said it was cheating. So. I'm sorry Sam, but I cheated on you and your guppy lips."

The air went dead. He went from mellow to angry in seconds.

"Sam?"  
"...I'm here." The boy said softly. "Thanks for your honesty, Britt, but... we're over. You and Santana are obviously meant to be if stuff like this keeps happening. Have fun together."

On the other end you could hear small sobs and the repetition of 'I'm sorry' being said through cries, but Sam ignored it all and ended the call. He fell back on his bed and just stared at the ceiling for a while.

A few hours had passed and he hadn't moved much. He was sad, and even though he was going to end it with Brittany, there's a difference in leaving because you don't like them anymore, and leaving because you were cheated on. And he was the latter.

bzzzzz... bzzzzz... bzzz...

His phone rang at his side and he ignored it. Probably Brittany saying something, or Santana yelling, or.. Someone that wasn't important, he thought. But then it stopped. There was a minute of silence and it started again. Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz.. Finally he picked up his phone without looking, giving a large sigh, and answering it. "Hello? Who are you and what do you want?" Sam asked in a monotone fashion.

"Sammy?" The voice rang and immediately he knew the voice. "It's Tina. You never called me about tutoring, so, I'm calling you. Everything alright?"  
"Y-Yeah..." He stammered over his words unable to believe his ears. "Some stuff happened today when I was gonna call you and.. I forgot. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What's up?" The girl asked in her normally perky voice.  
There was a long pause and finally he answered. "Brittany cheated on me, told me, and then I broke up with her..."

A gasp was heard on the other end and Sam just stayed silent.

"I'll be over in a few, alright? For...hugs or to just watch Star Wars. Got it?"

A laugh left Sam's lips and again he nodded responding, "Yeah. Alright. See ya here T."

Tina couldn't believe her ears. Sam and Brittany were no more. They were finished and just when she called him to what to see him. There was her chance. She couldn't believe how off and oddly perfect it was. Her heart raced, and her mind battled her with ifs, and -ands. But she didn't care because just across town there was a sad Sam Evans who needed a shoulder to cry on. Or hug. Which was perfect because she was just repaying the favor when he did it for her after her and Mike's break up.

15 minutes passed and then she was there. Standing at the steps of the boys house. She walked up the steps and then rose her hand to knock on the door a few times. Just as she was about to knock again, the door swung open and a Blonde boy whos eyes looked red and puffy from crying answered the door.

"Oh Sammy..." She said out of pity before pulling him into a hug. Her right arm around his shoulders and her left resting on his head, running over his hair soothingly. They boys face buried in her shoulder as he clung onto her. The way he hugged her made it feel like she was the only person in the world with any importance. Like if he let go she'd be gone forever and something about that feeling and the way they clung to each other made Tina's heart skip a beat.  
After a few minuets like that, standing in his door way, they finally parted and she smiled up to the boy. Though she missed the closeness of the hug, she wouldn't say much about 'needing' another or something silly. "..Would you like to go talk about this some place else.. other than your door way, Sammy?"

The boy gave a nod as he waved her inside and practically fell on the couch a moment later. "..She was cheating on me with Santana.."


End file.
